1. Technical Field
The disclosure herein relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and more particularly, to a semiconductor integrated circuit that is capable of controlling a global input/output line.
2. Related Art
Conventional semiconductor integrated circuits drive global input/output (GIO) lines, which are lines shared by banks of the semiconductor integrated circuit, in response to an external read or write command and then reads or writes data accordingly. Among the global input/output lines, only a selected global input/output line is driven, but since the global input/output lines are shared by all of the banks, the signal is very large during data transmission.
In particular, with recent increases in the integration of a semiconductor integrated circuit chip sizes have been increasing, causing the length of the global input/output line to increase. Full swing of data is generated due to an increase in the load of the global input/output line at the time of reading/writing the data. At the time of toggling, a signal delay occurs, which makes it difficult to achieve a high-speed operation. When the load of the global input/output line increases, current consumption increases.